Tundra
'History' Early Life Raul was born to two Mexican parents in early 2005. He and his parents stayed in Mexico until Raul's mother grew pregnant once more, the family illegally came to America shortly after Raul turned 12. Upon their arrival, they took refuge in a squatter camp just outside of San Diego. After the birth of his sister, Esmeralda, Raul's parents would struggle to make ends meet, soon turning to illegal activities. Raul and his family would stay in this squatter camp for four years. One day, Raul returned home and found that his abusive father had accidentally killed Esmeralda. His father tried to beat him as well, Raul froze him solid and left the camp and his family behind. He would wander for around a year before being beaten and robbed of what very little he had. Raul would make the decision to enter the Mojave Desert, in the hopes that the desert heat would kill him. However, by pure luck, Raul would faint just outside of the Nevada Haven in early 2024. Haven Raul was welcomed into this community of superhumans with open arms, he took the name Tundra and became a promising young member of the haven. Several months after his arrival, several more young heroes would arrive. Heroes that Tundra, and his friend Howl, would quickly befriend. Tundra and his newfound friends would remain with the Nevada Haven until it's fall at the hands of Robert Reynold's forces in mid 2024. Starlight After several months in hiding at a re-purposed ski resort in the French Alps, the heroes formulate a plan to rescue one of their own, Starlight, and to escape to the safety of Japan. Tundra was chosen to assist in the diversion at the port city of Brest, and acted as the bait which lured Omega/Sigma into the heroes surprise attack. He later participates in the skirmish and is nearly killed by gunfire before being saved by Boost. Warnings After two warnings, the second much more dire, the heroes quickly assemble and split into multiple teams to prepare for the coming Invasion. Tundra is chosen to join DamagePlan and Fortune in their search for Detective Atticus Skeleton. He helps the skeletal detective take down a superhuman trafficking ring and personally duels Pulse. Creature Tundra and his team, including Pulse, would rescue Brine and Mydus from a prison facility in Nunavut. Upon hearing of the death of Bethany Simms and the news that Brine would not be joining them, Tundra was devastated. Nevertheless, he left Brine an ice rose before he and his group returned to Japan. Cessation During the Invasion, Tundra initially assisted with the evacuation of civilians from the main fighting area. He was soon wounded and rescued by Gendarme, the two valiantly held off wave after wave of alien forces. He, Derek, and Howl fought together and Tundra helped Derek in deciding his codename, Kodiak. Tundra later displayed an uncharacteristic amount of bravery and selflessness by fighting Tirann one on one and preventing his allies from helping him. Tundra eventually survived the battle, though wounded. Aftermath Tundra was commended by the government, along with the other heroes. He was also personally praised by his teammates. During the period of waiting for Peace Hall to finish construction, Tundra operated as a volunteer firefighter. Following the completion of the Hall, Tundra became a founding member of the PeaceKeepers, the world's first organized team of superhumans. 'Personality & Relationships' Tundra is shown to be goofy acting, sarcastic, and somewhat flirtatious. In spite of this, he possesses an unmatched level of bravery. Tundra is well liked and respected by the entire team. He considers his closest friends to be Tempest, Inferno, Howl, and Rosaline Shaw. Though the pair frequently flirt with one another, Tundra and Rosaline are not interested in each other romantically. Religious Views Raul was raised as a Roman Catholic, though his beliefs now are unknown. 'Powers and Abilities' Cryokinesis: 'Tundra has the ability to control, manipulate, and shape cold energy. This gives him the following abilities; *'Ice Breath: 'Tundra is able to freeze things solid simply by breathing on them. *'Ice/Snow Manipulation: 'He is able to manipulate and create ice or snow. *'Ice Armor: 'He is able to transform his body into a form made of ice. This acts as a body armor for him and amplifies his durability and strength stats. He has unprecedented control over his body while in this form, being able to grow spikes of ice from his limbs and more. *'Ice Beam: Tundra is able to shoot beams of ice. *'Ice Constructs: '''Tundra is able to create constructs made of ice, such as swords or flowers. *'Hail Projection: Tundra is able to project hail shards from his body. *'Temperature Alteration: '''This very mild form of atmokinesis enables Tundra to freeze air molecules, allowing him to lower the temperature of an area. *'Ice Slide: 'A slide of ice used by Tundra to travel at a slightly faster speed than normal. *'Water Freezing: 'Tundra is able to freeze water in either it's liquid or gaseous state. *'Cold Immunity: 'He is immune to feeling cold and any form of cold-based attacks. *'Self-Cooling: '''Tundra is able to cool his own body to the point of freezing. '''Basic Hand-to-Hand Fighter Multilingual: '''Tundra fluently speaks both English and Spanish. '''Indomitable Will Weaknesses A high enough temperature would melt him in his ice form. Tundra is sterile 'Equipment' Tundra's Suit: His own DXD created suit. 'Notes and Trivia' *Tundra is 21 years old at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *He was late to the medal ceremony as he tried to convince the music operator to play the Throne Room theme from Star Wars as he entered the area to accept his medal. *Tundra is a fan of Star Wars and professional wrestling. *He enjoys many forms of music, his favorites being Killswitch Engage and Suincideme, an in-universe "emo" rapper. He has a disdain for country music however. *Shortly following the Invasion, several lists were featured online on teenage oriented sites detailing how attractive the heroes were. Tundra ranked first. *Tundra likes the publicity of being a superhero. Category:Heroes Category:PeaceKeepers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Latino/Hispanic Characters